


Welcome Home

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Dele returns from pre-season to Eric asleep soundly in their bed. It’s good to be home.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darlings! This is a mix of three requests- “a good morning kiss that turns into more, ‘did you... guy me lingerie’ and ‘how does your hair manage to always look so perfect” as well as a lovely idea from another tumblr user Tina!! who shared her headcanon about a reunion fic of Dele and Eric after pre season!!! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!! And as per usual, kudos and Comments literally make my whole day, week, month, year and each single one inspires me to keep writing! I’d really love to hear what you think of this one since I was a little unsure of the pacing and if it felt a bit boring etc :)

The driveway was silent and Dele took a few moments to relish in the lack of hustle and bustle, just the sound of wind rushing through trees, the occasional honk of a car horn in the distance. 

His eyes scanned the front of the home and his chest went warm as he tracked the familiar black front door, the welcome mat and large pot plant sitting by it. 

Home. 

Dele shuffled the strap of his bag further up his shoulder and trudged forward in slow heavy steps. His body ached with exhaustion, but his heart thrummed with excitement, he could feel in his fingertips the adrenaline of knowing his boy was just moments away. The exhausting plane ride, the long car drive, all of it was finally behind him, it felt unreal that he was finally at the doorstep of his home with Eric just inside. 

With an excited grin pushed at his cheeks, Dele dug out his key and quickly unlocked the home, moving inside as fast, but as quietly as he could. It was around three am, and Dele knew most likely Eric would be well and truly asleep. Although his corrective surgery was light, only one night in hospital, Eric had been drowsy following it. 

Usually, Eric would make the effort to stay up to see him, and had even promised that for tonight, but Dele knew that he would be sleeping soundly in bed. Eric had stopped replying to his texts a couple hours ago, and that alone was a good enough hint to Dele that he’d be coming back to a silent welcome home. 

It didn’t stop Dele’s pulse rising in excitement as he kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag by the door. He left them in a careless bundle and made sure to flick the lock back over on the front door before stripped off his jacket and shirt. They smelt like the plane and Dele was happy to be rid of them. He tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry and headed into the kitchen, made sure his steps were light and careful. 

Dele turned on the kitchen light with a flick of his pointer finger, smiling when he saw a post it note stuck on the fridge. “Dinner in the fridge, asked for your favourite” with a small heart in the corner. God Eric was ridiculous, only he would make sure he had a full meal to come home to even if it was three am. Eric got it from his mother, Dele couldn’t remember the last time they went to visit family and table hadn’t been full with various dishes or something cooking in the oven. 

With a soft hum under his breath, Dele stepped closer to the fridge and pulled it open, smirking when his favourite meal was indeed sitting out on a plate for him. It was even neatly wrapped in cling wrap. Dele smiled wide as he pulled the plate out and tugged the cling wrap free, tossing it in the bin before he placed the plate in the microwave. 

While it heated up he ducked into the living room, let out a whispered cheer when he saw the discarded hoodie laying over the back of the couch. Eric always got too warm when he was watching movies downstairs, he’d come down all bundled up and eventually have to strip off the layers due to his normally high body temperature. Dele had relied on it for a quick change of tops and had a smug smile as he tugged it on that he knew Eric’s routine so well by now. 

Once the material was pulled over his head, Dele looked over to the staircase, tempted to just run up there now and wake up Eric. The idea that he was just there- right there for him, it made it feel impossible to walk back to the kitchen. Maybe he could just sneak up and see him for a minute, just a second, just to see him properly. 

The microwave dinged crisply through the air and Dele’s stomach let out a low grumble so he steeled his reserve and turned toward the kitchen. He shuffled back over and pulled the plate out of the microwave, grabbed a fork and knife from the draw and placed it down on the counter. Dele filled a cup of water and carried it over, setting it down on before he tucked into his meal. 

Dele wouldn’t admit it but he ate the meal in half the time he usually would, scoffed down the hot chicken breast and sweet potatoes despite the steam still coming off them. When the plate was cleared, Dele drank a few long sips of water, pouring the rest down the sink. Once the plate and cup were in the dishwasher, Dele finally could head up for bed. 

On his way he went past his bags and he dug through the carry on to fish out his phone charger and toothbrush. With them held in his hand, Dele began to climb the stairs, again keeping his steps light to avoid waking Eric. 

Dele had to hide his smile behind his hand, feeling stupid at the happiness pumping through him at the site of their closed bedroom door. God he felt like he was unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning. He was thankful no one was around to see him as he pushed the bedroom door open, fingers gripped tight to the door handle. 

Although the room was dark, the light from the hall spilled in through the partially opened door to illuminate the space slightly. Eric was curled up in their bed, laid on his side with the covers pooled around his waist, his torso covered up in a soft plaid flannel button up, the pillow usually on Dele’s side now trapped in the embrace of his arms. Cisco and Clay were curled in a happy puppy pile at his feet, laid half on top of each other and dozing soundly. His boys. 

Dele’s face warmed with a blush and he stepped properly into the room, clicked the door gently shut behind him. Dele reached for his phone and pulled it from his pocket, snapped a few pictures before he walked closer to put it on his bedside table. He left the charger and the toothbrush there too, no longer caring about anything but his boy sleeping soundly in front of him. 

Dele was careful to not be loud or make too much movement as he stripped the covers back on his side, only disrupting the blankets on Eric slightly. Dele held his breath as he climbed up into the bed, slipping under the duvet quickly, glad when the dogs didn’t wake, off to the side enough that it didn’t unsettle them. He kept as still as possible for a few breaths, relaxing when Eric’s deep breaths didn’t alter even slightly. 

With caution Dele turned on his side to face Eric, heart stuttering in his chest as he got a proper look at him. Eric always looked so sweet when he slept, his lips in a soft, relaxed pout, face expressionless and innocent. The occasional crinkle of his brow, a small mutter from his lips or a stuttered exhale interrupted the peaceful image he made, but it only made Dele love it even more. Eric had never been still in sleep, was always one to shuffle, to wear his dreams across his face or mumbled out soft groans, sighs, a few words. 

Dele had grown so used to it, even just the heavy sounds of Eric’s breaths, that he couldn’t sleep in silence now. During pre season he’d found his hotel room stifling when he’d tried to sleep the first night, the awful silence and empty space in the bed had been too much. In the end he’d resorted in putting on some random current affairs podcast that Eric had downloaded onto his phone at some point. The drawling voices and boring subjects were enough for him to drift off, and he’d had to do it every night since. 

With his heart in his throat Dele gently reached to tug the pillow from Eric’s arms. As much as Dele desperately didn’t want to wake Eric, he didn’t want to spend another night not in Eric’s arms, especially when he was right in front of him. Dele edged the pillow of his grip bit by bit, having to pause when he almost had it clear of Eric’s arm when the boy suddenly shuffled and let out a small groan. 

Dele quickly reached one hand to Eric’s cheek, shushing under his breath as he gently skimmed the back his knuckles over his sleep warm skin. The hair of his beard was neat, and mused he must have shaved this morning, cleaning himself up. Eric settled at Dele’s touches and Dele was able to tug the pillow free from his slackened grip, shoving it under his head in a quick movement. 

Once he was settled he turned to face Eric properly, rolled on his side with his hand still resting lightly on his cheek. Dele took the chance to look over Eric once more now that he was sleeping soundly again. The soft skin under his eyes were a shade darker than usual, and his lips more chapped than when Dele had left, a sign of tiredness and stress. Dele was thankful in that moment that he hadn’t decided to selfishly wake Eric up, it was clear he needed the rest. 

Dele’s eyes drifted up to Eric’s head, the soft hair pressed to his pillow. It was longer than Dele expected it to be, long enough now that the shade of sandy blond was visible, the prickly edge of it gone now. Dele pouted for a moment as he looked at the longer hair- it wasn’t that he didn’t love Eric with his longer hair, it was just that he’d become sort of partial to the buzzed hair.

Ever since Eric had first taken to it with a pair of clippers, Dele had kind of fallen head over heels for it. The way he’d not been able to take his hands off it had clued Eric into that fact. Since then he’d been buzzing it every couple weeks since, to keep at the right length. Well, in truth, Dele had taken over shaving it himself, saying he knew how to do it best, what length it needed to be. Oh. Dele smirked when he realised why his boys hair was longer now, he’d left it for Dele. Fuck he wanted to kiss him stupid. 

“My beautiful boy” Dele mumbled, moved his hand to draw his fingertip down Eric’s nose, eyes a little wet. He’d never admit it, but it had been really hard being apart from Eric. After having the holidays apart the pair had been beyond excited to reconnect over pre-season, to have fun with their boys playing their sport and sharing a hotel room. 

The news that Eric needed another small procedure, had another hurdle, no matter how small, had been a bit devastating. No matter what positive spin they could put on it, at the end of the day it just down right sucked. They had shared endless conversation about this new season being their season, no injuries, no time off play- just hard work and a gold result. It had been their life line for so long, through Eric’s tonsillitis, his appendectomy, Dele’s thigh injury- every set back was answered with, that’s ok, next season is ours. 

It felt like a shot to the stomach for the first step of the season being theirs to be denied. Dele sighed heavily and felt silly for the few tears that hit the pillow. He couldn’t help it, Eric was such a hard worker, so humble, kind, determined- it felt like the last person that should have to fight to play was him. Dele swallowed thickly and tucked those thoughts away, it didn’t matter- not now, Eric would be back at training within the next session and the season hadn’t even really kicked off yet. They had time. 

Dele pulled his hand away from Eric’s face and instead skimmed his fingers down to Eric’s wrist, picking up his arm as he wiggled forward on the bed towards him. Dele listened to Clay and Cisco’s slow breaths as he moved, glad the pets were heavy sleepers. 

Eric shuffled in his sleep just a bit and Dele took the chance to fit himself against Eric’s chest, wrapped an arm around Eric’s side and placed Eric’s arms over him. With a soft whimper Eric shifted on the bed, his arms tightened around Dele’s body and pulled him into the warmth of his chest. 

Dele let out a content sigh and nuzzled his face into the curve of Eric’s neck, dragged his nose across his throat to tuck into the hollow at the base of it. He breathed in deep and pressed a feather light kiss to the where Eric’s strong collarbones met right under his mouth. 

Secretly he thinks this might be his favourite part of Eric. It’s warm and safe and when he closes his eyes and breaths in the skin here he is untouchable to the outside world. When he thinks of home he thinks of this, of right here where he is only a breath away from Eric’s pulse, can feel each word he forms or sounds he makes. Here where his skin is most sensitive and smooth, a contrast to the roughness of his beard, easy to mark with teeth and tongue. 

It seemed stupid maybe, but it always seemed perfect to Dele that his nose and lips lined up so well here, how it only took the slight duck of his head to settle there. The skin always bloomed in goosebumps when he kissed and bit at it.

Dele can’t help himself and drops another kiss, the skin warm from sleep under his lips. He smelt clean, like he was fresh out of the shower, the barely there smell of his soap on his skin, and a mix of their laundry powder. Eric shuffled and Dele went still, freezing as he felt Eric move around, legs shuffling and arms squeezing around him. “Del?” The word was half formed and tough, Dele felt it buzz under where his lips were on his throat, not daring to move incase he woke him. 

He stayed perfectly still and waited, letting out a soft breath when he didn’t speak again, but was still shuffling restlessly. Dele knew then that Eric was still sleeping, or at least mostly sleeping, and moved his hand to pet down Eric’s side slowly. 

“Relax Amor, sleep, sleep” he breathed out, a barely there whisper as he gently rubbed up and down the man's side, feeling his breaths slow down and settle into a regular rhythm. Dele’s heart settle and he felt exhaustion crash over him in a wave, body finally flagging now that he was where he wanted to be, where he needed to be. 

“Goodnight Amor” Dele mumbled, reached down to tug the covers up a bit higher, tucking them under him as he eyelids dropped sleepily. It didn’t take long for Dele to be drifting, with the warm weight of Eric around him, the comfort of being back in his bed, the exhaustion of pre season- he sunk into a perfect, heavy sleep. 

A roll of thunder cracked loudly, drumming steadily below the sound of rain pounding on the windows and roof. The sky shaking sound caused Dele to stir just so slightly out of his dream, he could hear the muffled sounds of the home around him, the storm, the breaths of Eric, the muffled sounds of the dogs by their feet. 

His body was heavy and ached with exhaustion- it felt like the past week had caught up with him all in one moment. The idea of doing anything but turning over into the body radiating warmth behind him and letting himself drift off for a few more hours of sleep, seemed criminal. Dele sighed and was ready to flip himself over when a press of warmth on his shoulder made him pause. 

Dele frowned and pressed his face into his pillow, as if he could escape into the soft fabric and fade back into sleep. The warm presses didn’t stop and Dele grumbled out a sigh as he was pulled closer and closer to being awake. “Dele, Dele Dele Delboy” Eric’s voice was harmonious and husky and right by Dele’s ear.

He whined and kicked his feet down the bed, curled over away from the sound and closer to the lovely duvet, the duvet that made no noise and was so warm. “Del, wake up, you’re home” Eric’s voice was by his ear again, hands squeezed at his hips and pulled him back into his body, his fingers tapped at his hips over and over. 

“Nooo noo sleep” Dele managed to grumble out, kick his legs back lazily and heave out an exhausted breath and desperately attempt to cling the last pieces of sleep he was wrapped up in. “Sleep please” Dele grumbled, yawned heavily into his pillow as he finally gave that he wasn’t getting sleep any time soon. 

“Dele, wake up” Eric was persistent in his words, and Dele felt Eric’s teeth graze his earlobe and he gave in finally, whined under his breath as he flipped over to face Eric. “Whaat” he whined out, smushed his face into Eric’s chest and rubbed his cheek over the softness of his flannel.

Maybe if we was nice and quiet and kept nuzzling at Eric he’d be lovely and drift off to sleep.

“Dele” Eric prodded again

and well, guess not. 

“What do you need Eric it’s early m’tired” Dele whispered and forced himself to blink his eyes open, reached up to wipe away the sleep before he pulled back to look at Eric. 

Through his bleary eyes he caught the bright blue of Eric’s, the soft scruff of his face and brightness of his smile. As much as loved to sleep, especially when he was so exhausted, this sight that he’d missed so intently wasn’t too bad either. 

“Oh yeah I missed you too, I’m so glad to see you as well” Eric grumbled, smirked as he collected Dele’s face in his palm. 

He rolled them so that Dele was laid on his back, head resting on the pillow as he gazed up at Eric. Dele pouted and reached up one arm to wrap around Eric’s neck, tugged him closer so that he was hovering over him.

Outside the rain picked up, hammered down on the large windows of their room, and a rush of wind cut through as lightning struck and Dele gazed up at sleep rumbled Eric. He looked so handsome like this, cheeks pink with sleep, lines from the sheets imprinted on his skin, a flannel button up only lazily half buttoned up, hanging off his shoulder.

“Why’d you have to wake me up so early, hmm? Could have had a nice reunion if you’d let me sleep” Dele grumbled under his breath, wrapped a leg around his hip and tugged him closer. “Hi” Eric interrupted his fumbled with a kind smile, one that made the crinkles by his eyes sink deep. 

“Hi” Dele echoed back in a whisper, smiling despite his tired he was. “Thought it was a dream last night, you coming back home, couldn’t believe you were actually here when I woke up” Eric said quietly, and Dele’s stomach flipped pleasantly as he tugged him closer with the leg that was hooked around his hip. 

“Didn’t wanna wake you, you looked so tired” Dele explained, his fingers tickling over the back of Eric’s neck as he spoke. Eric’s face softened and he leaned down to press their foreheads together, the contact pushed a thrill through Dele. 

He slipped one hand to slide under the loose open collar of Eric’s flannel button up and traced the line of his shoulder under the fabric. The muscle was smooth and strong under his touch and Dele had to stop the temptation to dig his fingernails in, instead just scratching gently over it. 

Eric pulled back enough to catch Dele’s eye then, hovered over him as he gazed at him, sending a heat across Dele’s chest. “What?” He asked and wiggled against the bed, reached up to touch his own cheek a little self consciously. “What?” He asked against when Eric didn’t say anything just kept looking at him.

“You’re being creepy” Dele whined and pressed his heel in at the base of Eric’s back, digging his fingernails into his shoulder just a little bit now, because well he deserved it. Eric laughed then, ducked down and brushed a kiss against Dele’s forehead, nose pressed to his curls. 

“How does your hair always manage to look perfect?” He asked, kissed up from Dele’s forehead to press a final kiss in his hair before he pulled back. “Like you just had a long flight, slept and you still look so good” Eric said. The compliment was sweet and light, like it should be obvious, and Dele flustered a little bit, felt his cheeks warm as he rolled his eyes. 

“You’re just trying to get some” Dele retorted, but went back to lightly scratching over Eric’s skin to show him maybe it was a bit nice of him to say. 

“You know me” Eric wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in to nuzzle their noses together, his breath cast out over Dele’s lips making him shiver. 

Dele hummed and arched up to press their torso’s together, tilted his head to the right slightly and parted his lips just so. He felt Eric press in to finally seal their lips together- waited till he was a breath away before he spoke. “Speaking of hair, what’s going on with your head mate”. 

Eric groaned loud and drawn out as he dropped his head to Dele’s shoulder, hands moved to squeeze Dele’s hips tightly which made him let out a squeak. 

“You’re a tease” Eric muttered, pulled back and shook his head at the boy, unable to help letting out a laugh when he saw Dele’s little smirk. 

“I’m a tease? I come back ready to be bedded by my sexy boyfriend who I’ve missed so much these past two weeks and he’s gone and let himself get a weird trim” Half way through his words Eric dug his fingers into Dele’s sides, ticking him in a way that made him burst into laughter, choking his words out. 

“Mercy mercy mercy” he panted after a few moments, chest heaving as he squirmed around on the bed, the covers now a mess around his legs from his movements.

“Stop Eric please” he whined and Eric Finally pulled his hands away, moved to lie beside Dele on the bed, propped up on his side as he could still lean over Dele and keep their eyes locked. Eric snuck his fingers under the fabric of Dele’s hoodie,his fingers gently traced up and down his stomach, no longer tickling but just touching the skin lovingly. “You know full well I’ve left it for you to cut” 

Dele wiggled his toes happily, the touch much more pleasant, “if you keep that kinda behaviour up, attaining me like that you won’t get your souvenir” Dele whispered, his hand reached to rest on Eric’s chest once more, massing over the skin and up to his shoulder. He was aching to kiss him proper, but he refused to be the first to give in, especially when Eric was playing with him. 

Eric gasped in over dramatised surprise, mouth dropped open and eyebrows raised high, eyes light with happiness. Dele nodded, and looked over to the door of their bedroom. “Yep, downstairs in my bag, got you a little present didn’t I? Best boyfriend of the year” Dele smirked, loved the way Eric was beaming down at him. 

“Really?” He asked and Dele scoffed, rolled his eyes and pinched the side of Eric’s neck, which made him swear loudly and roll his head away. “Yeah really, if you go get my bag I’ll show you” Dele explained and Eric was quick to climb off the bed. As Eric ambled out of the bedroom, he left the door open and Clay and Cisco came bounding in. Eric must have woken up earlier than Dele thought and let them out to run around the house and yard as they pleased. 

“Hey boys” Dele cooed, smiling when they both padded over to the large dog bed under the window to the left of the bed, piling in on top of each other with happy yaps. In the distance Dele heard Eric thundering down the stairs. That boy had the heaviest steps in the world, Dele was convinced of it. 

He laid back on the bed and took a moment to just sprawl out, taking a deep breath and smiling at the familiar scent of their bedroom flooding him. It was only a few moments of peace before he heard Eric half running back up the steps.

Like a little kid he was sometimes, no one would believe it, not stoic, well spoken Eric. But Dele was very familiar with his silly, lighthearted, carefree side and he felt so lucky that Eric felt comfortable enough to be that way in front of him. 

Eric came half running into the room, making an abrupt stop in front of the bed, Dele’s backpack slung over his shoulder. “Got it” he beamed, looking like a mess, a beautiful mess, the large caramel and red coloured plaid shirt he’d slept in only halfway done up, half off his shoulder too, just in a pair of boxers and the backpack swinging where it was hooked over his arm. 

Dele loved him so much his chest ached with it. 

“I can see that mate, come here then” Dele spoke, reached out his hand and make grabbing motions. The grabbing motions were kind of more for Eric than the bag, but he didn’t need to know that. 

It only took a few seconds for Eric to get back onto the bed, crawled toward Dele until he settled in the bed beside him, the backpack resting in his lap. 

“Ok, hang on a moment” Dele mumbled as he tugged the bag closer to him. He pushed up to lean on one elbow, dug through the bag, felt Eric’s eyes heavily on him, watching his movements. 

“Ah, here we go” Dele tugged out a bag, it was a shiny black with gold script writing across it and he watched Eric eyeing it off with a grin. “There amor” Dele finally handed it over to Eric, the man sitting up as he accepted it. 

Dele shuffled to rest his head on Eric’s knee, head almost in his lap, and he watched as Eric held out the bag and looked at it closely. He squeezed at the bag and eyed Dele who just stared right back at him. 

“Did you…. Did you buy me lingerie?” Eric eventually asked, his voice serious and expression still as Dele burst out into laughter. “What?” He asked between giggles, eyes wide as he looked up at Eric. 

Eric shrugged and waved the bag in front of Dele’s eyes as if he hadn’t seen it before. “Look it’s a posh looking bag, it’s wrapped in black tissue paper whatever is in there and it feels like it’s fabric” Eric explained like it was obvious. “Maybe you’re trying to spice things up?” Eric wiggled his eyebrows and Dele realised in that moment Eric had been teasing. 

Dele had gotten pretty good at telling when his boyfriend was having a joke around and when he was being serious, but he’d actually managed to fool him then. “Mm you are pretty vanilla and god knows we need a bit of spice, but no didn’t have something red and lacy in your size so I went for this instead” Dele teased right back with a smirk on his lips. 

Eric hummed and dropped one hand to curl through Dele’s hair once before he went back to the bag, tearing into it quickly. 

“Oh nice, way better than a thong” Dele watched as Eric held out the shirt and looked over it with that dorky grin he did when he was pleased with something. 

It was a plain white shirt with tacky pink font across the front that said “Someone in Singapore loves me”. Dele had seen it in a gift shop on their way to dinner one night and knew he had to buy it for Eric. 

“You like it?” Dele asked with a smile, reached up to tug Eric back down onto the bed, lying down beside him, the shirt now crumpled between where their bodies were curled close. 

“Yeah I love it, just don’t know who it could from? Is it Jan that loves me? Winks? Poch?” Eric listed off, and Dele rolled his eyes and wrapped both arms around the man’s neck and tugged him in closer. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to left of Eric’s mouth, feeling the other man’s smile under his lips. 

“You keep that up and I won’t let you give me my home kiss” Dele huffed and fluttered his lashes dramatically, let his eyes fall to Eric’s lips despite his words.

“You won’t let me give you my welcome home kiss?” Eric whispered, pouted and pulled back to catch Dele’s eyes. 

Dele nodded and pulled Eric in tighter, tilted his chin up as he spoke. “That’s right” he confirmed, voice soft. 

Eric hummed in mock consideration, nodded and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Dele’s nose before pulling back “what about your good morning kiss then? Can I give you that?” He asked, mouth hovering close to Dele’s now.

Dele had to bite hard on his bottom lip to fight off his grin, and instead nodded his head silently, tugged Eric so that he was leaning over him properly. If he was going to kiss him, especially after no kisses for more than a week, he might as well make it good. 

“Okay” Eric muttered with a small grin, but made no move to diminish the space between their mouths, hovering close enough that Dele could almost taste his lips but not quite. 

“Okay” Dele mumbled, hoping it would urge him into action, hooked his leg around Eric’s, moved one hand from around his neck to the back of his head, scratching in the way he knew he liked the most. 

Eric still hesitated, dropped a millimeter closer only to hover there, eyes already closed, Dele had to close to when he eventually got so close that Dele got a bit cross eyed trying to watch him. His heart felt like it was in his throat, desperate to feel the pressure of Eric’s lips against his own, the taste of him, the slick warmth of his mouth. 

Just as Dele was about to ask him to just fucking kiss him, Eric finally closed the space, sealing their lips together in a soft closed mouth kiss. It was chaste and sweet and not nearly enough of what Dele was craving. Eric pulled back from the kiss far too quick and Dele whined under his breath, pushed up closer to Eric. “Just a good morning kiss, s’all I was allowed right?” Eric muttered and Dele hufffed kicked his heel into Eric and tugged the other man back into him.

Dele was quick to take Eric’s lips, lift his head from the pillow and lick into his mouth properly, tongues meeting hotly. He tightened his arm around the back of Eric’s neck, pulled him impossibly closer, his nose smushing against Eric’s as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

The sheets shifted underneath their bodies as Eric tightened the arm he had around Dele’s waist, teeth sinking into Dele’s bottom lip in a soft bite that had him shivering.

God he’d missed kissing Eric, Dele thought absently, shuffled his hips and led his thighs drop open as Eric fit himself between them, pressing in. Dele wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to how good kissing Eric was, it was all consuming- it wrapped up his mind and rendered him useless to do anything but kiss and be kissed. 

The first time they’d kissed, a properly “tangled up in each other, I’m not letting you go kind of kiss” Dele had felt it right to his toes. He’d melted into it, gone dumb with how good it was an could only think “oh this is what the whole kissing thing is about” as Eric licked into his mouth wetly. He hadn’t realised, really how good kissing could be till he started kissing Eric.

Before, with other partners, kissing had been just a warm up, the prelude to the actual ‘show’, having sex, but with Eric it was like fireworks, like the whole fucking show. The sex, the sex then was indescribable it was redefining to Dele, he never knew it could be so good. 

Dele shivered as they kissed intently, lips making soft smacking sounds as they pulled apart and sealed their lips back together over and over. With a shaky breath Dele pulled back, looked up at Eric as he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

“Hi” Dele laughed, licked over his lips before he tilted his chin up for another kiss, grinned into it when Eric fell into another soft kiss easily. They kissed, sweet and lazy for a few moments longer, Dele’s toes curling into the fabric of the duvet in small wiggles. 

Dele flinched when he felt the edge of bed dip, pulled back suddenly with a slick sound to see Clay and Cisco climbing up onto the bed with them. Dele laughed, felt Eric kiss down the side of his face to his neck, sucking as his skin as the dogs decided to be interested in Dele coming home. 

“Hey” Dele cooed, reached out and gave each of the boys a scratch on the head, laughing when Clay licked at his arm, Cisco nuzzled his face into his stomach. Dele loved the dogs so much, they were his family now too, and he had missed them while he was gone even when they interrupted their kisses. 

“Settle boys, come on, Clay- Cisco” Eric commanded them in a soft voice from where his head was resting on Dele’s chest. The dogs happily complied to Eric’s words, settling on the bed, Cisco curled up into Dele’s side, Cisco resting his head on Eric’s leg. 

Eric rolled his eyes, looking to where their hips were pressed together and looked back up to Dele who let out a small laugh. “Mm, the boys missed me too, Eric don’t be selfish” Dele teased, pressed a kiss to Eric’s chin. 

“How about we sleep a bit longer Amor, with the pups, they are sleepy too” Dele said softly, moved his hands to Eric’s shoulders and pushed down hard with flat palms to press their bodies together in a proper cuddle. His arms came around Eric’s broad shoulders and squeezed him in. 

Eric huffed and planted a kiss to the side of Dele’s head, nodded after a moment “Wanna say a proper hi” Eric muttered, wiggled his hips against Dele’s to get his message across. Dele nodded and smoothed a hand down Eric’s back, scratching at his lower back gently. 

“Just a little more sleep Amor, please a nap and then we can say a “proper hi you big nerd” he laughed, and reached up to pet at Eric’s hair. “And then we can fix this mop and have a shower yeah?” He suggested, and muffled a yawn against Eric’s shoulder. 

“Promise we can… say hi, twice at least if we sleep just a little longer” Dele added, smiles when he felt Eric settled into his body further, face nuzzled into his neck. 

“We sleep Baby, we sleep” Eric nodded, slung an arm across Dele’s hip and tangled their legs together, allowing the dogs to settle in around and on them.

With the sound of rain hitting the windows loudly, the dogs soft breathing, the heavy weight of Eric on top of him warm and close, the comfort of his own bed, it didn’t take long for Dele to drift off once more. 

Hours later, in the early afternoon the rain had finally come to a stop and the heavy dark grey clouds parted to make way for just a bit of sunshine. 

Eric was sat in a chair from their dining table that Dele had dragged outside and placed on the damp grass. He was shirtless, just in a pair of soft grey sweat shorts with a white towel draped around his shoulders, squinting against the sun as he watched Dele walk toward him.

Dele clicked the correct head onto the electric razor as he came to a stop in front of his boyfriend. He smirked, a pleasant flush hot in his chest as he admired the love bite on Eric’s collarbone. 

Dele still felt a bit dizzy from the last two hours they’d spent in the shower and then on the couch together. He was still a bit sore too. It was safe to say Eric had missed him, a lot, going off the pleasant ache thrumming through his body. 

“Okay, let’s fix you up” Dele said softly as he moved so sit across Eric’s splayed thighs. He leant in and smudged a kiss over Eric’s lips, smiled when Eric wrapped an arm low around his waist to hold him steady. 

“Ready?” Dele asked and flicked the electric razor on, waved it side to side until he heard Eric’s soft agreement of “yes” and a nod of his head.

Dele smiled and took one last second to lean in and bite the red mark he’d left on Eric’s chest earlier, before he sat up straight and focused.

He lined the razor up with Eric’s hairline on the right side of his head. Slowly, he began to push the razor back in a steady line, beginning to clear the extra length from Eric’s hair. 

Eric moved both hands to Dele’s hips, gripped gently and rubbed his thumbs over a few of the fading bruises Eric’s fingers had left just earlier. “Love you” he mumbled and Dele cast his eyes down to Eric, pausing the motion of his hand. 

“Love you too” he answered easily, kissed Eric’s forehead before he continued to steady movement of the electric razor, wondering what they should do for dinner. 

It was good to be home.


End file.
